


Not As It Seems - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: Why was he doing this? He had hurt you and the Winchesters so much it felt like revenge. Or like it was fun to him. Gabriel wouldn't do this... he loved you.But what if this wasn't Gabriel
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Not As It Seems - Gabriel x Reader

You cough and groan as you're forced against the wall. You cry out in pain as you look around. You see Dean and Sam hunched over in some sort of pain. You try to reach over to them before your hand is forced back to your body. 

"P...please...Gabriel-" you start. Suddenly, the archangel in question is in front of you, smirking a bit. 

"You don't have the right to call me that. By anything, other than master." He hissed, sending you flying against the wall. 

You cry out again, whimpering as you felt the wall collide with you. "M...mercy... you once...o-once kn-knew mercy... p-please..." you beg, bleeding from the side of your head. You surely would have a concussion from how hard you hit your head. 

Your body slowly slides down from the wall, and Gabriel laughs to himself, looking towards you. You try to scoot away from him, but he holds you in place with a snap of his fingers. 

He gets down onto your level, looking you in the eyes and lifted your chin up to look at him. His eyes looked... mischievous, but not with it's usual twinkle. His hair was a bit darker, now that you were close to him. And his face was twisted in a way he almost never wore it. 

Gabriel laughed darkly, and looked into your eyes. "Did I ever, promise you mercy? A mere human? Why would I?" Gabriel asks, about to snap his fingers, most likely to snuff your life away from you, as a bright light enters the room. 

You immediately shield your eyes and feel immediate warmth. You furrow your eyebrows a moment, as you hear a gentler voice in your ear. 

"Its okay, Sugar. You can look." 

You raised your eyebrows in confusion, before you hesitantly opened your eyes, and there were suddenly both Gabriel, and Gabriel's true form. His true visage. 

How you could see him was beyond you. You blink a few times as Gabriel, or rather, his vessel, kept his eyes shut as Gabriel's true form shown down on him. Gabriel grabbed you, and snapped his fingers, then holding a knife to your throat. 

"You kill me, they die Gabriel. You know I won't hesitate." The Gabriel that was holding you roughly said, gripping your arm. You wince as his nails dug into your skin and his knife cut a bit at your neck. 

You gulp a bit, looking up at Gabriel's true form, trying to find his gaze from the thousands of eyes that you could look into. You settle on the center of his visage, where his wings sprout from. 

"G...gabriel... b-baby-" you whimper, feeling the Gabriel holding you make the blade cut a tiny bit deeper. 

"No talking, slut, or I'll just have to cut out your little voice box." He says, smirking evily. It was clear, almost crystal, that this was not Gabriel. But then who was he? 

You eye the blade this false Gabriel was holding against your neck. It was only cutting you because he was digging it into your skin. It wasn't sharp enough just to cut you because you grazed it. At least not cut you bad without some force to it. So you looked up at Gabriel, the true version of him and tried to nod to him. You couldn't just sit around and do nothing. 

Then, you elbowed the false Gabriel in the chest as he tried to converse with Gabriel, making him gasp and drop the knife. Heart pounding you move out of his grasp and grab his knife, turning it back on him. 

The false Gabriel laughs. "Really? That's your best play? Sending your little puppet after me? Please, you're better than this Gabe, and you know it-" the fake Gabriel starts. 

"Silence." A loud, and earth shaking voice calls out. You widen your eyes in surprise and look up to see Gabriel, speaking. 

"You know very well I can eliminate you with a snap of my fingers. I am you, times a thousand, Loki." Gabriel bellows, his true form barely even fitting in the room. He must be making himself smaller to fit, you think. 

Loki. So that's who this was. It all made a bit more sense now. Why 'Gabriel' suddenly attacked you and the Winchesters. He had never attempted to before. And he usually would have tried to kill them via trickster methods, not archangel violence. And, you couldn't believe your archangel boyfriend was 'pretending' to love you. At least that was what he had said when you had asked him why he was doing this. 

Loki smirked,ooking at you. "Oh, finallh joined the party, huh? Your boyfriend's little insighy help to shine a light, right? Cause without him you're as dumb as you look‐" Loki starts, then finding himself slammed against the wall by Gabriel's grace. 

The Gabriel copycat cried out, similar to you, as he hit the wall. Loki coughed a bit, finding blood on his lip. 

Gabriel came forward, towards Loki, seemingly fuming. You couldn't quite tell, with him having so many heads and all. "Call them dumb again, you shalt regret it." He bellowed. He didn't sound like himself at all. But maybe that was him just talking in enochian that you somehow were understanding. It was all very confusing. 

Loki was released from against the wall, smirking to himself as he got to his feet. "Really? The big guy is finally fending for himself? No more running away I guess?" Loki asks, chuckling as he dabbed his fingers against the blood on his lip. 

Gabriel seemed to snarl above him. "I am showing you mercy, of which you seem to not be able to show them. Run, like the coward you are, and never return. And hope that my brother, Lucifer, does not hunt for your life." Gabriel bellows, his wings physically wrapping closer and around you. 

Loki coughed a bit. "Fine, fine, I'll go. Geez, buzz kill, am I right?" He asks no one in particular, before he snaps his fingers and tries to summon something. 

You flinch a bit, until you realize nothing came of it. Loki tried to snap his fingers again, but again, nothing came of it. He snarled, and looked back at Gabriel with a scowl. 

Gabriel, in all of his glowing glory, pushed Loki away, and with a somewhat 'snap' of his fingers, Loki was gone. You didn't know where, and you didn't care. 

Once Loki was gone, the bright light in the room dimmed and suddenly, from the corner of the bunker, the light and Gabriel's grace searched the large building and eventually faded. 

You quickly fell to the ground from your injuries, catching yourself on the tile. 

"Sugar, sweetheart hold on." You hear from your place on the cold tile. You look up and see Gabriel, your Gabriel, rushing to your side and sliding his hand up your side, healing your wounds as his hand moved. 

You were a little unnerved by Gabriel and Loki's identical faces, but pushed it away. Because Gabriel had his twinkle. His joy in his eyes that always was there, no matter what vessel he took. 

You let Gabriel heal you, trying to sit up and look at him. He stops his healing and ushers yoh to lay down. 

"You'll make it worse, Sugarplum. Try not to move till I'm done." He says gently, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

"How...how did he get here? How did...did he get to pretend to be you?" You ask shakily, waiting for Gabriel to finish. Gabriel sighed. 

"He tricked me. Heh, I guess I did learn from two of the best. But he said he wanted to catch up. Ever since he had heard I was in hiding. Then he sicked his kids on me. It sure wasn't fun. But eventually I got free, Sugar. And I was able to get back here to you. Since he forced me out of my vessel and all, asshat." Gabriel teases, letting you sit up now that he had finished. 

You find his hand and take it, letting him help you to your feet. You sigh a bit and lean closer to him, pressing your forehead against his. He smiled gently and kissed yours. "Its alright Sugar, I'm right here... he's gone now. Well... for now. I'll have to deal with that old sock sometime soon. But for now, we keep you safe. And away from the Norse deities. Can't take chances." Gabriel says. 

You open your eyes and look at him. His vessel was damaged, and you could see he was tired, and worn. But he still found the strength to hold you. You didn't know how, but you loved him for it. 

"I love you Gabriel..." you whisper, your forehead moving to Gabriel's shoulder. He smiled and kissed next to your ear. 

"I love you too Sugar."


End file.
